The Soldier
by The Lonley Angel
Summary: hey hows it goin i suck at summarys so main description inside feel free to read or if ya dont like then dont read its k hope you enjoy will try and update every day or 2


The soldier:1

**Hello peoples! I was sitting around not doin much and I was like WAIT! And started thinking of a story Why is it mlp I have no idea probably cause im a creeper and I'm really bored with to much free time so yeah oh! And please if you would like to give me advice or tell me what I'm doin wrong then go ahead it helps! Anyway sorry if summary sucks so here is a description I will use an oc I thought up I will use him for most my storys. The timeline for my oc in this story is world war 2 the last few months. My oc is a colonel for the U.S. Army (I prefer marines but army is more common in ww2) he also has worked with the 101****st**** airborne that will be mentioned and he from Texas. so yeah I let the story tell you the rest. Please R&R and if you don't like then don't read it's k.**

It was a cold January morning in Paris,France. Sure it might of only been January but in Europe it was pretty damn cold. It was around 7:00 am surprisingly there were a few people out mostly U.S. military personnel but there were some civilians half of them kids trying to play in what was left of the snow some of the soldiers even joined in the snow fights the kids were having mainly because to most the war was pretty much won. Out of all the fun and laughter there was one soldier who stuck out though this soldier unlike many still took the war with complete seriousness this soldier is colonel Brock Garcia of the first U.S. Infantry division. He was out doing his usual morning run and work out that so many soldiers were used to seeing because he did them every morning to make sure he stayed fit,sharp, and ready for combat. Soldiers greeted him with a "Morning Colonel"

Or a "Good morning Sir" as he ran by heading toward his usual training area while he replied with a "Morning Soldier"

By 7:30 he made it to a clearing with a few trees after a few minutes of rest he would begin doing various kinds of push ups, sit ups,and pull ups jogging around every now and then he usually finished at around 9:30 or 10 Am,but it was cut short. At around 9:00 a military jeep drove into the clearing. Brock jumped off the branch he was doing upside down pull ups on he wiped sweat from his forehead he watched as the three occupants of the jeep approached him.

There was a general with two soldiers following side by side he didn't recognize the general until he got closer once he realized who it was he quickly stood up straight and saluted and said "General".

The general was none other than George S. Patton the greatest general there is, while walking towards Brock he gave a quick salute and said "At ease Colonel" when he got in front of him.

Brock relaxed and held out his right hand and said It's nice to finally meet you Sir".

Patton took it in a firm grip and shook while saying " I could say the same to you son" he let go of Brocks hand and said " I,ve heard a lot of good things about you soldier,the others said I would find you out here"

"Yes Sir, just getting a work out in Sir"

"That's good because I have a mission for you son"

"What is it Sir"?

"Lets hop in the jeep and head back to HQ I'll give you the details there"

"Yes sir" with a quick salute they headed toward the jeep and drove back to HQ.

* * *

Some time later back at HQ in a secured room sat Patton,Brock, and a few other trusted officers.

Patton stood in the front of the room and cleared his throat to speak "As you now know you have personally been selected for a high priority secret operation"

one of the officers lieutenant Thomson spoke up and asked "What kind of secret operation"?

Pattons answer surprised everyone "A secret operation that involves weapons that could win the war for Germany"

Thomas asked "What kind of weapons"?

The room darkened and a pictures were being shown on the board from a video projector reconnaissance planes,teams,and some locals have reported weapons,troops,and strange equipment being transported to a location in the alps"

"where in the Alps"?

The picture changed to what looked like a bunker "spys report a secret bunker built into the mountains"

he continued "Your mission is to infiltrate the bunker with a company of a hundred airborne soldiers of the 101st and because of his accomplishments and work with the airborne Colonel Brock will lead this operation oh and dont worry about the AA guns our spys took care of those"

Brock asked him "If I may ask sir what weapons are being developed"?

"Well son you may not believe this but out spys report teleportation devices and with that technology the German could show up anywhere that would devastate our army's"

"Your kidding right"?

"I'm afraid not son we're counting on all of you to destroy whatever is in there you'll parachute there today the men are waiting to go good luck out there men" and with that he left the room

"hm well I guess we should get going then...Well lets get to we leave in 10 minutes"

the officers stood and saluted with a "yes sir" and headed off to there stations. Brock let out a sigh and while walking out he quietly said "This is going to be one hell of a fight".

3-4 hours later over the Alps C-47 air transports flew overhead in the lead one sat the colonel and some other troops waiting to parachute down as he waited he thought of what he might find in that bunker _could the Germans really have a teleporter if so then how_ his thoughts were inerupted when a red light flashed on that was his que to get the men ready to jump he stood up andso did the rest of the troops he yelled out "10 seconds till drop get ready"! each soldier prepared and checked each others gear to make sure everythings in place the light turned green and the doors opened Brock started yelling

"JUMP JUMP JUMP"! one by one each soldier jumped and every ten seconds there parchute deployed when the last soldier was out Brock jumped out his parachute deployed . a few minutes passed before he hit the ground gunfire and explosions could be heard witch singniled the battle has began he quickly removed his chute and started toward the bunker he had a thompson sub machine gun for his primary weapon. he ran along some trees and rocks taking cover every now and then once he reached what appeared to be a fence that was blasted open he say bodys scattered around the place most of them unprepared Germans he slowly made his way through until a bullet passed him he ran behind a crate for cover and fired of a few random rounds. he slowly peaked over and spotted 3 Germans but ducked down quickly when a bullet hit the crate he waited a few second before taking aim and firing off some rounds he managed to hit two of them but almost got hit by the third one he fire the rest of his clip and killed the last one he reloded and darted across the courtyard to a burning machine gun nest. he heard footsteps and got ready to ambush some Germans until he heard a familiar voice "hey colonel is that you"

Brock gave a sigh of relief and slowly came out to see lieutenant Thomson and a few other soldiers "glad to see ya lieutenant good thing you spoke up i was about to put a bullet in your ass hehe"

Thomson gave a small chuckle "yeah good to see you to colonel"

"Hows the fight goin so far we got em held up at the entrance of the main building but we cant get in there putting up one hell of a fight we ran into some tiger 2s but we got some grendes in them and killed the crews so they wont be a problem"

"good good lets get up to the fight"

"Yes Sir"

with that they ran to where the fight. was once they reached it they immiediatly took cover because a spray of bullets almost took them out the colonel made his way to a sergeantand yelled over the gunfire "whats the situation here"!

the sergeant yelled "Theres an mg 42 holding us up, the bazooka jammed and we can't get a good grenade throw in without getting guned down"!

"don't worry i got this"! Brock took a deep breath and jumped up and threw the grenade as hard and high as he could he took aim with his thompson and fired a few rounds one round hit the grenade it blew up in front of the mg 42 and the shrapnel killed the gunner. "CHARGE"! the troops rushed forward and finshed of the rest of the German in a matter of minutes.a soldier came up to Brock and reported "Sir charges are set we are ready to storm the bunker"

"fire the charges" and with that a bige explosion went off and the soldiers stormed in there was resistance that invovled brutal hand to hand combat most the time but the bunker was secure except for one more sector once the door to that sector was breached what was inside shocked everyone a huge circular machine glowing blue with electricity being shot out in random directions some soldiers walked in but were shot down by german soldiers who were easily defeated after an hour the charges were set and ready to blow the machine "lets get out of here men" Brock ordered but someone else spoke up "not so fast herr colonel" Brocks eyes went wide that voice it was familiar then out of the shadows a german colonel steped up followed by a few german soldiers "colonel von rikten what your in command here"

"vhy yes Brock who else Vould they choose" "Kill Him"! the german soldiers opened fire but Brock ducked for cover and the the U.S. soldiers took out the germans except for one soldier and von rikten who were behind cover a soldier reported to Brock "Sir the beacon was hit during the fight it will have to be set off manualy Brock thought hard abd knew what he had to do "get the men otu of here i'll set off the charges" thomson spoke up "but we can't just leave you here-" "thats an order lieutenant just make sure the troops are safe" thomson looked him in the eyes and knew how serious he was "Y-Yes Sir you wont be forgotten good luck Sir" he left with the rest of the men. Brock jumped from his cover and killed the remaining german soldier but heard a click when he tried to shoot von rikten he shuldered it and lunged at von rikten who also lunged they threw punches and kicks knocking each other over Brock saw the detonator and went for it but von rikten kicked it away and pulled out his combat knife and stabed at Brock but he dogded and pulled his knife out they slashed and punched at each other until Brock finally got him in the face knocking him to the ground and ran for the detonator he was about to hit the button until von rikten lunged at him while yelling "Noooooo" Brock hit the button then a second later a bright light filled the room.

**So what do u think so far i'm sorry it has to end there for now but dont worry i will update soon i'm gonna try** **update every day or 2 i'm sorry if i end up taking to long to update my computer has been acting weird so yea tell me how you liked and i'll update as soon as i can or if my computer lets me oh and please review if u want to and i will see you soon oh and eventually there will be pairings if you have any ideas then tell me and tell me if you want there to be lemons or clop or whatever you wanna call it or you just want me to mention it happened if there is a lemon feel free to skip it but it wont be coming until lter on in the story i just wanted to put it out ther well peace out c ya next time**


End file.
